


Comfort for the Cavalry

by charleybradburies



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Bathtubs, Canon Character of Color, Community: 1_million_words, Community: comicdrabbles, Community: hc_bingo, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Dorks in Love, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Character of Color, For a Friend, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Real Events, Kissing, Literal Sleeping Together, Major Character Injury, Minor Injuries, Neck Kissing, Necks, One Shot, POV Female Character, Phil Coulson Has the Patience of a Saint, Protective Phil Coulson, Short One Shot, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:12:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4862693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For once, Phil's timing is impeccable, because Melinda's just fallen back into her bathtub when she hears him come into her apartment.</p><p>(And yes, she told him not to call her that.)</p><p>comicdrabbles #134: floor<br/>hc_bingo: minor illness or injury</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort for the Cavalry

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Hey, Nor, honey. Sorry you've had a not-so-great day, but I hope this maybe helps a teensy tiny bit maybe? 
> 
> xx

She doesn’t think Phil’s ever had better timing than this. 

“Melinda?” he calls out following her loud fall and her equally loud “fuck!”, making his way to her bathroom only to find her hanging out of her bathtub with a wince plastered onto her face. Some of the bubbles from her bath bomb are still sitting on the surface of her skin when he pulls her out onto the cold, tiled floor of her bathroom and wraps her up in a towel.

“I slipped,” she grunts eventually in explanation, sitting on the floor by herself, and he sits down behind her and pulls her up into his lap.

“I figured,” he murmurs into her ear, and she knows that he can tell how shitty she feels, because he notices that she doesn’t soften any even with his warmth starting to wrap itself around her; he rubs the towel against her anyway, doing the work of drying her off, which she is grateful for, even though she doesn’t particularly feel like acting like it. 

Grumpily snuggling deeper into his arms, she realizes that he’s still wearing his suit from work, but doesn’t seem to care. 

“How was the doctor?” Phil asks after a couple more moments, moving them around to lean against her bathtub so he can more easily support her weight - most of which is being leaned into him now - and Melinda groans.

“I pulled one of the sides of my neck.”

“That’s why it’s been hurting so much.”

“No shit.”

“Do you want some tea or something? I could make dinner.”

His voice is soft, as though she’s not groaning at him angrily, but she thinks on it for a moment.

“I don’t want to get up,” she says eventually, as the only thing she’s really appreciating at the moment is that most of her body is currently wrapped inside his person, and he nods understandingly before gently kissing her forehead.

“Do you know any chiropractors?”

“I know too many chiropractors. But I’ll pick you out my favorite, okay?”

Melinda chuckles.

“You could probably use some sleep, you know,” he continues. “Food and rest is always best.”

“As Mama Coulson always says, I know, I know. Oh, she called earlier by the way.”

“Why would she-”

“Apparently you aren’t answering your phone, Philip.”

It’s Phil’s turn to groan, and Melinda nuzzles into his neck and kisses his cheek before returning to her more comfortable position. 

He waits until the question of his mother’s comments has faded from recent memory to gently scoot her off his lap onto the floor and stand up; she winces again and starts to push herself up but he presses down on her shoulder and hoists her up into his arms bridal-style instead. She laughs, and wraps her arms around his neck, letting him carry her down the hall and into bed. He primly tucks her in and crawls in behind her, and Melinda, even more tired than she’d realized, immediately begins to fall asleep.


End file.
